


The Night that Never Comes

by ShayPay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, F/M, Fem Dipper, Human Bill Cipher, Romance, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayPay/pseuds/ShayPay
Summary: Studious Dipper didn't want to go to no club, but she was insisted to go by Mabel. Giving into her sister's wishes and agreeing that she should relax for one night to get away from her college life. "Nobody is going to bother the wallflower." She had thought.Never once guessing she would be in whirl of these thoughts and emotions that was to come because of one cool blonde that was Bill Cipher, who is already in a relationship with another.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a really long night for the twin sisters. There was nothing really happening that was exciting. So Mabel decides that they should go to a club that was said to have good vibes. Dipper wasn’t very excited to go like her sister. Mabel was the outgoing sister; she was beautiful, charismatic, charming, optimistic and always diving into relationships without shame. Dipper on the other hand, wasn’t all of of those things; She was studious, serious, observant and pretty much paranoid about everything but hell, that was what saves her sister from trying anything too serious.

They were only in their second year of college. Most of the college students were trying to have more fun than working all the time. From Dipper’s perspective, it wasn’t bad to be more serious than having fun. For Mabel, it was the other way around - in a way, that’s how they balance each other out. Currently, Dipper sat at her desk. Chewing the inside of her cheek while watching her brain-hare sister fumbling with dresses, obviously trying to find the attractive attire to lure some poor sap. Facing toward her work, Dipper debated whether or not it was worth to sacrifice the time of night to find some joy in a sweaty club than finishing her essay project that was due next week. According to her sister, a week is enough time to finish the work. But thats coming from someone who has a project work that was due in two days and hasn’t started. Who will most likely will go to her for help.

She sighed loudly. Oh well, some alcohol should ease the incoming headache.

“Not that dress.” She told Mabel, who was holding a formal black dress against her body.

Mabel glanced at her in the mirror, “Why?”

“Because that’s the dress I wear to interviews.” 

“Well, this is some eyecatcher thing you got here Dip Dop.” Mabel waggled her eyebrows. “It gives off that lady panther aura.”

Dipper rolled her eyes while Mabel put the black dress back in her side of the closet and pulled out a hot pink dress. “I think this will do. What will you wear?”

Oh just her everyday clothes. A shirt, jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. “Be normal.” Mabel cringed. But she knows she can’t force her stoic sister to dress feminine. She tried countless time. Succeeded so much back in their teen years but lately, nope.

“Alright…” Dipper knew what her sister was thinking; social suicide. She shrugged. She wasn’t trying to get anyone’s attention. 

An hour went by for her while she was waiting on Mabel to do her makeup. With or without it, Mabel was beautiful. Dipper used to wish she had her sister’s confidence. 

They left their apartment and went down toward the club. A line of people outside the door. Dipper walked to the end of the line to wait for their turn but was pulled by her sister to the beginning of the line. Some people began protesting at them which caused Dipper to blush in embarrassment. “Hey Mabes-”

“Hi Eightball!” Her sister greeted the doorway man. The man wearing a tux with shades smiled at her before opening the door and gestured them to come inside. Dipper raised an eyebrow at the familiarity. Mabel glanced at her, leaned in to mutter, “Oh, we know each other.” Well ain’t that obvious.

“I’m pretty sure those people are going to glare at us.”

Mabel laughed and took them to the bar. Dipper was looking around the building, it never ceases to amaze her on the architect of the building itself. She sat herself down and order a margarita while her sister ordered a shot, which she downed in a second. “Well, I’m going to go see Pacifica. Do you want to come?”

Dipper flashed her a look which Mabel laughed at. Oh, Pacifica never really liked Dipper. Before she disappeared into the large crowd, Dipper called out, “Be safe! I’ll be right here.” Mabel smiled at her, nodded and then left. She could be truly gullible sometimes, but thats why Dipper is there for her and they both knew it.

Alone, Dipper brought out her phone and started going through her social apps. Feeling the alcohol in her system, she closed her eyes and tried to bring herself to feel relaxed at this club as she did before. Nobody was going to bothering her and that was good. Well, until that night.

“Hey! Bartender! Whiskey!” Came a shout from her right side. She felt a tap on her arm a minute later. She glanced at the person and wow, it was a good-looking man; he was blond, hair slicked back. He dressed pretty damn classy too- a matching yellow button up vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and black dress pants. Shiny black shoes too. The only odd thing about him was that he was wearing an eyepatch.

“Uh hi?” She muttered with uncertainty. For all she knew, this guy could be getting the wrong person.

The man grinned, “I noticed you’ve been sitting here for several minutes, while on that device.” He pointed toward her phone, “While you are surrounded by people and drinks. With loud music.”

Okay. . . “What about it?”

He gestured the place with his arms, “AND you could be having some serious fun in this place. So why spend that time on your phone?”

Shrugging, she said, “I’m not exactly a party-goer.”

“Then why’d you come here?” The man asked, staring at her with his bright hazel colored eyes. 

Dipper glanced at him, “Um, I think I don’t need to tell you that. Don’t you have someone waiting for you?” For someone that looked like him, there was someone that sure to be waiting for him.

“Heh, you’re right.” He looked over his shoulder, as if to look for someone. “But it seems she’s dancing with someone new.” He shrugged, bringing an arm to smooth out the wrinkles on his vest.

“Lover’s spat?” Dipper suggested. She sipped the sweet alcohol through the straw. Poor guy.

He snorted, “As if I care what she does. Because at the end of the day, she’ll be whining to be back in my bed. Right now,I’m drinking to get tipsy annnd~” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows, “I’m talking to a pretty lady now, aren’t I”

“You were talking to a pretty lady? Where is she?” Dipper looked both ways to spite him. She wasn’t taking the smooth talker seriously. Whatever issue he has, he was only looking for a young girl to spite the one he currently was with. 

He chuckled, “Be prepared to be flustered sweety, cause it’s you.”

“Ha, thanks i guess.” She smiled a little. It wasn’t everyday that she got called pretty. But it didn’t stop the thoughts that he may be joking with her feelings. 

“Are you always here anyways?” She asked, glancing up at him through her lashes. 

“Hmm,” Stroking his chin with a grin, he replied, “I don’t think I need to be telling you that.”

“Nope, for all you know, I could be a stalker.” 

He laughed, “And for all you know, I could be killer maniac.”

“In that case, go back to your girl to deal with that.” She said, a small smile gracing her lips. I don’t know who he is, he could be what he said he was. 

“It takes a strong woman to handle that. Could it be that you are one?” He said casually. 

“That sounded so corny!” she snickered, sipping more of her margarita. Her mind and body was buzzing with the alcohol, making her feel so relaxed than she normally was. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, hazel eyes gleaming with enjoyment he was feeling from this conversation. Enjoying it as much she was. 

She shook her head, “Nuh uh, you tell me first.” Like hell she was going to give it away that easily.

“Fine. I shall just call you Pine Tree.” He winked, looking at the zipper of her jacket, a shape of a pine tree.

Shrugging, she said, “Then I’ll call you. . . The Yellow Man.” That was the best she could offer up.

He guffawed, “Insulted! But I understand. Although, I think you could do better than that. How about this, we can make a deal.” The gleam in his eye glistened.

A deal eh? She stared at him, masking the expression on her face. “What kind of deal?”

“I give you my first name, you tell me yours. No last names included.” 

That sounded okay to her, there was no need to exchange last names. Naturally suspicious, she wouldn’t let out that small piece of information of her. They would never meet again after this encounter probably. “Sounds good to me. Shake on it?”

“Right on!” He brought his right hand out in front of him, as well as she did and shook on it. 

“Hi there! I’m Bill. What about you young lady?”

“Hey, my name is Dipper.” Their smile mirroring each others. 

“So~ care to dance?” He brought an arm out for her to wave her arm through. Dipper wondered if this was a good idea, seeing before she didn’t really have confidence to dance with someone, let alone with someone she just met. 

She really did need the fun in her life, she replied, “Yes.” Just as she was going to put her arm through his, another voice rang out, “Bill!”

They both stilled and looked into the direction of the caller. Dipper’s expression immediately turned shy as she saw a pink haired lady coming out from the crowd. She glanced at Bill’s expression whose expression was stony. 

Dipper looked over the newcomer she assumed was probably Pyronica, recalling their earlier conversation; She was tall, hourglass figure, long hot pink hair that matched with her pink lipstick. She was pretty, in her opinion. Although she had crooked teeth, it didn’t matter. The lady caught up to where they were, stumbling a bit, and hugged Bill. “Where were you? I’ve waited with Kryptos and Xanther. Boy, they’re getting sloppy drunk!”

“Is that so? I thought you were getting cozy with Teeth.” Bill said, looking down at her. Pyronica stared back at him, then at Dipper who flushed. 

“I’m not the only one who was cozy up... “ She murmured before flashing a small smile, “Hi, name is Pyronica. You are?”

Dipper inhaled before responding meekly, “Dipper.”

“Weird name. I thought I saw you with a blonde girl just awhile ago. Damn you dressed fast.” Pyronica blinked at her while Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper who shrugged. 

“Erm, you must’ve have seen my sister.” 

“Sister eh?” Bill muttered, looking elsewhere. Awkwardness was intensifying the air between the three of them. Dipper was trying to think of way to lessen that.

“So Pyronica, what do you do?”

The other girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, chuckling. “I do accounting all right. Right Bill?” 

Bill shot her a look Dipper couldn’t read, “Yeah. She does. Py, do you want to grab another drink and go to Teeth?”

“Nope! You and I are due for a dance!” She looked coyly at Dipper, as if challenging her.

“I guess I’ll see-” Dipper was cut off by another shout, louder than Pyronica which caused heads to turn at the one responsible, Mabel.

“DIPPER!” the owner of the name cringed while Bill looked over with an amused look.

The brunette stumbled over to her with Pacifica holding her. Mabel was indeed drunk. Dipper sighed, wondering about the time how how long they were there. Mabel looked over at Bill and Pyronica, “I didn’t realize Dipper made friends! Hi, my name is Mabel Pines! I hope my sister didn’t bore you to death.”

Bill’s eye gleam, “Ah, so you are Dipper Pines?” He grinned down at her, Dipper blushed at being caught. Well there goes that information.

Pacifica looked over at Bill, “Ah, class president, Bill Cipher. What a surprise to see you here.”

His eye widen, “Golf course winner, Pacifica Northwest. I didn’t realize you were with these two.”

“Cipher?” Dipper crossed her arms and looked at him. It was amusing to see that they just found out each other's last names in such short time.

He winked, “Last name for a last name, I say.”

She chuckled, Mabel looked between them, “Wow Bill, you’re hot!” 

Dipper blushed and shushed her sister, “Mabel! That’s rude!” Ignoring Bill’s remark, “Thank you!” behind her. Her sister was clearly inebriated. Pacifica looked at her apologetically.

“She had three shots. I think she has enough of tonight.” Dipper nodded, the effects of alcohol left her when Pyronica came around.

Dipper glanced at Bill who was looking at her, “I’m sorry, but I got to go now. At least we know each other, haha.”

Bill’s expression dropped for a moment before schooling his features with a look of a grin, “Now don’t go on stalking me on social media.”

She snorted, “Don’t start killing people now.” 

He laughed and warmth rose into her face. She nodded farewell to Pyronica who didn’t see, dragging Bill away from the trio.

“Bye new people!” Mabel shouted. She smiled at Dipper, “So sister, how did you manage to get a good looking guy’s attention?”

Even Pacifica grinned and winked, “The Class President at that!” 

“It’s not that big of a deal!” She replied hotly, flustered at their words. “He was just some guy that popped up and started talking.”

“Oh yeah? What did you two talk about?”

“Nonsense.” A smile came out to her face as she remembered their conversation. Bill Cipher certainly was a fun person to talk to. “So he goes to school?”

Pacifica nodded, “Yeah, he goes to the same college as you two.”

Surprised, she asked, “Huh. I didn’t see him around at all.”

The blond girl nodded, “Yeah, he always cooped up in his classes or with his friends.” Who was probably Pyronica, Teeth, Kryptos, and Xanther, who were mentioned. 

She pursed her lips, recalling the trouble looking situation that Bill seems caught up with the pink-haired. “So, Bill and Pyronica. They’re together?”

Currently they had already walked out of the club and was halfway to their apartment with Mabel, who was walking imbalanced. Pacifica looked ahead, “Yeah, so I heard. Pyronica is currently getting into accounting. But Dipper,” She glanced at her, “You might want to steer clear from Bill and his friends. Pyronica is the easily jealous type.”

Dipper snorted, “I wasn’t planning on anything with Bill. It just seems to me that they were having relationship trouble.”

Rolling her eyes, Pacifica answered, “They both have relationship trouble with each other. I don’t even know why they’re together if they’re always doing something behind each other’s back. Oh well, not my relationship.”

Dipper nodded in agreement and focused Mabel’s toward more on her when they reach the apartment. Bid Pacifica goodnight, they both walked to the elevator to get on their floor. Mabel fell out of the elevator the moment they got to their floor. “Oh my gosh, Mabel, are you really that drunk?”

Mabel whined, “It must have kicked in when I started walking,.. You know, blood circulation...:”

The brunette sighed, “I know. Drink some water when we get into the room.” Her sister nodded in agreement.

They made it into their apartment room and fell into their beds. Exhausted, Dipper pulled herself right back up to grab a couple glasses of water to set at their night stand. Eyeing the pile of clothes on top of Mabel’s bed, she decided her sister could deal with that in the morning. 

Mabel was already asleep, Dipper grabbed her blanket and draped over her before going to her bed in her own blanket, thinking about the events of that evening. Bill, he was a chipper sort of guy. He must be involved a lot in school. To think that they go to the same school! In spite of herself, she smiled. Ignoring the flutters of her heart. She curled herself in and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cussing

Days went by since that night. Dipper helped Mabel finished her work that was due two days after that night, her own English literature project already being halfway done. Approximately five days went since the night they went to the club; since she met Bill. 

Avoiding all thoughts of him, Dipper was doing fairly fine. Currently, she had just left her science class and went toward the library. Other assignments from another class needed her attention, such as needing references. Sitting at a table with her laptop displayed in front of her, and several books opened at her side, she was reading mythical creatures of Gravity Falls. Being raised by her Grunkles during her pre-teen years, she developed the undying feeling of discovering what resided in the woods; like her Grunkle Ford. 

Speaking of her Grunkle Ford, he was a professor of her science class. Neither voiced out their relations with each other toward others, Ford was treating her like as he would to another colleague or student. 

Checking the time on her phone, she saw that it was almost time for her to go to work; a small cafe that was close to the school. Both her and Mabel worked there in different schedules. Mabel is a part-timer, because she also worked with another job to pursue her fashion career. Their parents helped the twins with a small amount of money. But reaching adulthood, they thought it best their twins should work to cover a sense of responsibility. 

She sighed, packing her binders and laptop away into her backpack. Tucking the books underneath her arm, she went toward the checkout desk to check the books out. The old librarian took her time checking them, which had her have the thought in mind that she may as well run to the cafe place to make it in time to work. As soon as the librarian gave her the books, Dipper literally jogged out of the library building to make it across the street. Luckily, there wasn’t that many vehicles crossing through. Opening the doors of the cafe, she quickly grabbed the piece of paper with her name on it, and slid it through the small machine on the wall that would check her in. 

She went into the back room where the employees lounge were; found the locker she normally placed her stuff in, as well as her work attire which she switched into. Just in time to see the other employee walk into the lounge, Candy whose shift was now off. 

“Hey Dipper.” The black haired girl smiled at her. Candy was normally seen together with Mabel and Grenda, the other girl. They were a tight bunch that loved doing the same hobbies together. Nowadays, the only time they hung out was when the three of them have the time between their busy schedules. Dipper didn't really hang out with them; gossiping, going heart-eyed over boys, and party with glitter wasn’t her thing. Wendy was the person she always used to hang out with, but the redhead had things going in her life right now.

“Hi Candy. How was work?”” Dipper asked, making sure her name tag with pinned straight on her shirt.

Candy yawned, “Kind of awful.” Adjusting her glasses, she started taking her shirt off, another tank top underneath. “Just during the time when things got busy, a couple came in and purposely made their order difficult.”

Groaning at the thought of coming across people like them, she asked, “Was it Robbie and Tambry?”

Shaking her head while putting on another shirt, Candy replied, “Nope. These couple always come in when i’m in shift. Not all the time, but this time the girl purposely knocked over the straws and cups that were by counter, where we pass customer's drinks to them. The guy with her, just laughed! How rude.”

“What the- Candy, you should’ve reported to management on a customer like that. It would be easy to refuse service to them if they were already regulars in the first place. “ Dipper said, pitying the girl.

Candy shrugged, “With how social media makes a big deal over little things, like refusing service to a customer? No way. I may get fired over this. But it's okay, there were people around at the time who saw and picked the things up. I even got tip!”

“How do they look like?” She may as well be prepared if she were to come across them. 

“The lady was rude; she had pink hair, and is really tall. The guy had golden hair, an eye patch, and wow, he was dressed finely!” Candy sighed. “Too bad, good looks aren't everything if it don’t cover their attitudes.”

Dipper hummed, “Well alright, I’ll see you later Candy.” The girl nodded, waved her hand a bit and walked out of the employees’ lounge. Now alone, Dipper inhaled before walking out to where the counter was where she can make the coffees the teas, and sell the deli baked goods. 

Late in the afternoon, she wouldn’t get off work until 9:30 pm. Luckily, there was nobody around at this time. This gave Dipper to think over what Candy said. There was no denying that was Bill and Pyronica. Unless it was someone else with the same appearance. 

Ring noises sounded in the air snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly get things settled in case for whatever they asked. A couple of kids came around, no older than being high school kids. They ordered their drinks and appetizers to go then soon left after. Few hours went by and it was uneventful. She did what the job wanted her to do, people came and left. Around 7:30, another person came in- he was a little taller than her, wearing jeans and a navy blue jacket. His hair was slicked to one side and wore glasses. 

“Hi there, what can I get for you?” She asked. 

He coughed and postured himself upright. “I would like black cup of coffee please.” The way he spoke was as if he was trying to sound confident in himself. His eyes had that sultry look when he stared at her. Smiling, she saw a pair of bunny teeth peeking out.

Order was simple, she gave it to him and took in the money. While occupied, the other saw her name tag and asked, “Dipper Pines?”

She glanced at him, feeling instantly weary. She didn’t know him and it sounded like he knew her. “Yes?”

He cocked his hip out and rested his hand on it, “I heard about you. Cipher didn’t stop talking about you when he met you that one night. It's nice to finally put a face to name.”

Eyes widening in surprise, she felt sort of nervous. Almost not sure how to respond to that, remembering the buzzy haze when she met him. “And you are?”

“Name is Kryptos! How do you do?” He raised an arm out, gesturing that they may shake hands. Timidly, she shook hands with him. 

“Doing well. Um..” Curiously, she asked, “Bill talking about me? I didn’t think he would remember me.”

Kryptos chuckled, raising a hand up to adjust the bow around his collar bone. “It was only that night and the day after. Sure boy, Pyronica didn’t really take kindly hearing him talk about it. She really threatened to smash his phone, in case he wasn’t cheating on her or something.” 

Surely, there was no reason for her to be jealous of anything, she thought. “Ha, I only met Bill once. You make it sound like as if he fell in love.” 

He chuckled, “Right! He’s only interested in easy game.” 

Snorting, she stared at him dead in the eye. “That sounds insulting. Calling me easy.”

Raising his hands up as if defending himself from a vicious dog, he chuckled nervously, “I didn’t call you that literally… I mean, you can speak up for yourself! I say young lady, you can pretty much observe what men might just do from a mile away!”

Crediting her the much was a little overboard but she let it pass. Kryptos seemed like a gentleman who was a full time student. He probably was, but he was sort of a… dick. “Well, it was nice meeting you Kryptos.”

The guy shuffled from where stood, looking uncomfortable. “Yeah, meeting you too Dipper. Hope you have a good one.”

He left after awhile and she exhaled. That was a weird conversation. Pretty sure that whatever he said was exaggerated. Recalling what Pacifica had said, she was sure she may want to stay away from Bill’s friends. 

The rest of the evening went uneventful. Customers came by for their coffee that she was pretty sure they need the energy for their school work. She recognized some of the students. But they didn’t really care to really know each other- let alone to know each other’s name. Around 9:40, she turned the sign from open to close. Restocking supplements around the counter and arranging things aside, she went into the back room. Switched out of her work clothes into her regular clothes. She got her coffee cup, already prepaid, locked the shop and left. The campus, cafe, and her apartment were bunched together. So it wasn’t that much of a far walk.

She sipped on her coffee as she looked up the night sky. Vibrating sensations came from her pocket, fishing her phone out; Grunkle Ford’s face was flashing on her screen. “Hello?”

“Hello Dipper, I have a favor for you to do.” Hearing the old man’s voice made her smile. 

“Hey, sure. What is it?” 

“I’m going to need you go to the library and pick up a book for me. There should be a note with my name on it in a drawer underneath the desktop. When you grab it, take it to where the SUV is and slide it beside the tire on the driver’s side.” Ford said sternly. 

That sounded shady, but she wasn’t going to let her Grunkle down. “Okay, but how am I going to get inside the library? It’s close by now.”

“I put a key in the potted plant right by the door earlier.”

Shrugging, she turned and headed directly toward the librarian building. Reaching inside her backpack she grabbed her cap, placed it on and put on her hood from her jacket. She tied her hair and stuffed it inside her hoodie. Trying to look inconspicuous to the cameras since she’s pretty sure what she’s doing what probably illegal. 

Doing as her Grunkle wanted, she went inside the building. Rows of bookcases lined up inside the building looked creepy at night when nobody is there. Luckily the desk counter wasn’t far. She walked around the counter and went to where the desktop was. Pulled the drawer open, she saw a dusty, brown book with a yellow sticky note on it. Labeled with her Grunkle’s name. 

Dusting the book, she put the book underneath her armpit, and she walked around the counter to leave the building. But thuds of footsteps sounded in the back of the building. The hairs on her neck and arms rose as she stilled to listen out for more noises. Indeed, there was something or someone here in the building with her. Books being shuffled confirmed that suspicion. 

Deciding on whether she should find out who it is and confront, or keep her distance, she chose the former. Stealth mode activated, she went toward the noises. Using bookcases to hide her, she creepily walked. Holding her breath in to not give away her presence. It was quiet. If she squinted her eyes a little, she thought she could see a dim light through the books. Just as she was about to walk around the bookcase she hid behind, another body walked into hers. Letting out a yell, she jumped back and distanced herself from the the other person. Taking a good look at the features, she gritted out, “You!"

Bill looked surprised when he looked her over. Once recognizing who she was, his shoulders dropped with a grin, he greeted her. “Hi Pinetree, almost didn't recognized ya. What are you doing here?”

Straightening herself upright, she said coolly, “That's for me to know. What are YOU doing here?”

Grinning, he leaned against the bookcases with his arms crossed, Bill said the same words they met that night, “And that is for me to know. Although, I am curious as to why I saw you going through the drawer for a book. Library doors are supposed to be locked. Hm?”

Gosh she wasn’t good at making up lies. The only thought she could think of is encountering him being here before she was. “As well as I’m wondering what you were doing behind them bookcases. Library’s closing time was thirty minutes ago. Unless you got lost and locked up.”

Analyzing her with his bright hazel colored eye, he looked thoughtful then responded, “It seems we both got our reasons of being here, do we? Somehow you manage to get through the doors with a key. Which you should not have.”

“And you either got lost or broke a window.” She retorted. Part of her mind was worried about that he may turn heel and make her the culprit here. Record was clean and she didn’t need that.

Chuckling, he smiled at her, “Funny. How about this? I keep my mouth zipped of you breaking and entering.” She glared at the use of term. “As you keep your pretty mouth shut for my being here. Capish?” Raising an arm out for another shake of hand.

There’s a lot of hand shaking today. “Deal.”

After shaking hands, she peered at him through her lashes, “Late night studying?”

He glanced at her, contemplating if he should answer that. “Yeah. I assume that you are too?”

He nodded his head toward the book. Tucking the book closer, she responded, “Errands.”

A moment a silence drifted between them. She couldn’t help the curiosity that came around her thoughts. “How did you come in here?”

“How did you get that key?” He inquired, amusement glinting off from his eye. 

She sighed, “Can’t answer that. How about this? What are you studying on?” Maybe she could help him.

He looked away, a hint of pink on his cheek as he muttered, “Calculus.”

Oh boy, that was sort of tough. “Exam?”

“Yup.” He popped the ‘P’ as he said it. “It’s in five days, and my grades having been turning to shit.”

Pitying the blond, she offered her help, “I’m sort of good on that… Do you need help?”

Taken aback, he looked at her as if she just offered him gold. Only a moment passed by, he responded, “I don’t think any of my henchmaniacs are that smart enough, so sure!”

Who calls their group 'henchmaniacs'? Trying to down the feeling of excitement welling up inside her, she meekly said, “Want to exchange numbers? Because I don’t think I can stay up any longer.” Ankles were aching from having to be at school and work all day, she just wanted to curl down on her bed and sleep. “It’ll lessen the chance of being caught by a security guard.”

“Nah. Good ol’ Bill knows his ways out of here without getting caught.” He sad, mischief reflecting off his eye from the only light that was on by the doorway. He grabbed his phone out from his pocket, typing in his passcode. “So how about them number, young lady?”

His smirk made her roll her eyes, mirroring his actions on taking out her phone. They exchanged numbers. She saw messages from Mabel asking about her whereabouts. Checking the time, she was surprised that it was now nearing Eleven. Time went by fast! She had homework to do too. 

“Well young man, I ought to get going now. Don’t start sending me crazy text messages of human body parts, alright?” A smile tugged from her mouth.

“Oh I will! I’ll even show you my latest human morphing experiment!” He laughed at her face expression, “Now don’t start tracking my number from all around campus alright? No hacking either.” He teased.

Snorting, she turned heel and mockingly said, “Alright, Yellow Man.”

“Girl~.” Was the last thing she heard when she walked through the double doors. 

Laughter erupted within her, as she jogged through the parking lot, whilst keeping an eye out for the guard who might be around. She saw her Grunkle’s SUV, slid the book underneath the vehicle right by the tire. As directed. She then jogged away from the building toward the apartment. 

Feeling oddly giddy, she didn’t want to fret much about helping Bill study. Regarding Pacifica’s and Kryptos’ words about him, she wanted to tread carefully. Unlike Mabel, she didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve. Helping a friend out, yes that was all it was. 

Arriving at her apartment, she dug for her keys inside her bag when the door opened suddenly. Hair tied tightly into a messy bun with green face mask on, Mabel wore a worried yet pissed expression.”Where were you!?”

Remembering she never responded back to her message, Dipper walked past her sister. Setting her bag down right by her desk, she sighed, “Sorry Mabes. I was in a rush that I forgot to text back to your message.” Giving her the best apologetic smile.

Crossing her legs with arms folded on the bed, Mabel sat with a pout. “You do realize it’s almost past eleven.”

Great, she would be going to sleep late. “Yeah I know. Grunkle Ford had me do errands for him.”

Mabel’s face brightened at the mention of their Grunkle Ford. She don’t have any of his classes, working full time and being a student didn’t allow her to see Ford. Not even her favorite Grunkle, Stanley Pines. Who was keeping down low at the Mystery Shack, living with Ford because of his criminal records. “What did he ask you to do?”

It was no secret that they do what they can for their Grunkles, which was given back in return. Even if it was legal or not. “He had me go into the library to get a book for him shortly after work.”

“Oooh, what was the book about?” Her sister asked, which she was going to answer but realized she never did look at the cover or what contents it held. Because of an encounter. Mustering up a pokerface, she shrugged, “Uh… I don’t really know.”

Staring at her, Mabel squinted. Dipper knew she was going to ask questions, because since when did she not look what was inside the book that her Grunkle Ford wanted her to get? “That sounds strange Dip Dop. You always look inside the books that interests Ford. Did anything happen?”

Swallowing, she shook her head. “Nope. I was really tired Mabel. Its right after work and I wanted to get back quickly.” 

But Mabel still had that suspicious look on her face, “And you would have come back before eleven. I know the time and distance from here, the cafe and the school Dipper!” 

Oh crap, she’s going to get upset. Quickly thinking up a lie, she blurted out, “Fine! I saw a weird light past the trees!” In a lower voice, she added, "And I wanted to follow it to see if I recognized it..."

Disbelief, Mabel’s eyes widen. A moment pass and she let out a laugh. “Jeez Dipper! You almost had me believing that you were doing something weird!” Snickering, she muttered, “Monster hunting again, huh? You never really changed from your awkward younger days.”

Blushing, she turned her head away. Feeling flustered, she grabbed her notebook and binder from her back to lay out on her desk. Vibrating sensation in her pocket, she took out her phone to see an unknown number on her screen. 

Unknown #: Is this my latest victim’s number?

Biting down the smile, her thumbs moved across the phone screen.

Dipper: Is this a stalker? 

Mabel was already asleep so she wouldn’t have seen her sister texting someone… This is nothing bad. Everybody got friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers. While my mind still has these ideas, I wanted to be out with a new chapter soon enough. I'm trying to stay away from really strong cliches. Trust me. I read enough of those, haha... Even if this may turn out to be a cliche, I will spice it up. (I'll try.)
> 
> There are rarely any fem!Dipper stories. I read a lot of fanfictions in this fandom, so I thought it would be interesting to make up a story with a few ideas that I have in mind. But really, I'm making it up as I go. This story was originally going to be a one shot, but the events, and plots that I have in mind may take longer than I had thought. Yes, I know there is OOC-ness in here. 
> 
> And thank you for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since she and Bill has started texting each other. Knowing the blond’s trouble, she sent him screenshots explaining the subject. Agitated, Bill messaged her to not underestimate his intelligence but it was the problems that were difficult. Rolling her eyes at those messages, she would respond back with sarcasm. “If so, why are you messaging me in the first place?”

Mabel noticed her sister was responding to someone knew and begged to know who was on the other end. Dipper responded that it was just a friend. Really. 

World Killer: When do you want to meet up? 

Throughout the past two days, they never met up in person. It was never brought up. Dipper had went to her classes in the morning and went to work again in the evenings. Mabel had to work at the cafe this morning. With Dipper’s schedule, science physics class was this morning so she went. When entering the class, Ford had the book sitting on top of his desk. Bookmarked with a red ribbon, she began to wonder what content the book held. Knowing her Great Uncle, he was most likely not going to answer her question. Anyways, back to what her other thoughts of the blond. She never seemed to get him out of her mind lately.

Texting Bill whenever she can, she’d smile at their messages that could be like arguing if they were around others saying aloud. Gradually used to the blond’s mood while messaging, she had come to find out when he was being serious or not. Although, it could be confusing depending on the subject. Such as intelligence or simply wanting to know the other’s history. To him, that was a big no no. Respecting the boundaries, she had the sense of mind to not bother him about it because she wouldn’t like it if someone intentionally were to know hers. It would just seem creepy.

Staring at the screen in her hand, she wasn’t sure when she would meet up with him. Remembrance of a memory played in her mind when she told the blond that she could help him did not help the incoming headache due to stress and anxiety building in her mind. Now that she thought of it, she wasn’t sure what overcame her to offer her help to him. Sure it was nice and all, but… she was sooo socially awkward. Due to what her sister, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan had said.

Groaning underneath her breath, she tried to think of a reply to him. She hated the feeling of her stupid heart pounding in her chest. Okay, this is offering another fellow student help. No date. God, she was starting to feel weird. Fingers tapping on her screen, she replied: How soon?

Okay, that sounded student-friendly in her book. She set her phone back into her pocket of a vest, she tried to concentrate on her essay that layed on the desk in front of her. Teachers nowadays really wanted to see what their students were made of, like they were the next prodigy or something… That would be cool, she shrugged.

Stiffening up, she grabbed her fingers between her forefingers and began to write. Several minutes began to pass. Just as she thought he was never going to text back, vibrations was felt and she quickly fished it out. Catching herself surprised at the speed the phone was taken out. Like I’m desperate. 

World Killer: ASAP.

Demanding. Glaring at the phone, she replied: Where?

Immediately, her phone vibrated: World Killer: My house. ;)

Scoffing, she replied: Nope.

World Killer: Ha ha ha! Library, 5. 

As enthralled as she knew she felt, she blocked the thoughts and feelings that felt like it transforming into something deeper.. Unlike Mabel, she wasn’t going to fall for looks. Or how mysterious the person may seem. Or his quirky sense of humor of messing around with people. Especially not a person in a relationship.

Shaking her head to rid of these thoughts, she got up from her desk, began packing her booklet, binders, and paper into her backpack. It was almost 5, so she might as well get there early. Mabel would be working until close to 10 pm, she was sure to be back before than. Grabbing the apartment room’s keys into her pocket, she began to walk down the stairs. The hallway was filled with other students, most having bags underneath their eyes. Pitying them, she knew they were most likely trying to get a head start at the semester test to pass while trying to do other work from different classes. Whatever they were having.

Walking out of the building, the first sight that caught her attention was the nice oranges and reds that was the sunset. Fall always made evening sky beautiful. Before winter would take it away and mark the sunset with depressing colors with its cool air and cloudy weather.

Knowing it was not near the time, she took her time walking. Noticing there were groups of girls that wore cheerleading outfits standing outside the gym building, (also near campus) and notice a platinum blond that stood out among the other girls; Pacifica.

Catching her eye, Pacifica quickly said something to the girls surrounding her and began walking her way. Body stiffening, Dipper was contemplating what wrongdoings she could have possibly  
brought to the girl aside from comebacks. Pacifica’s hair was down, her well done makeup piercing at her as she stopped in front of her, hand on her hip. “Birthmark.”

“Blondie.” God, that sounded overused.

Tsking, Pacifica warily looked around herself. “So, I’ve heard that you were talking to someone and spending so much on your phone.”

How is that your business? Dipper tried having her face set as a pokerface. Deep down, she wanted to turn around and run. Or simply throw a taco at her face. “Who says?”

“Please. I won’t snitch out the person.” Why was Dipper thinking of Mabel? Internally groaning, this was turning into a huge deal. “According to my sources, is that person you’re seeing… Is Bill Cipher?”

Now it possibly couldn’t be Mabel. There was only a few ways where the sources were coming from. The guy himself. She could just be overthinking, but it didn’t stop the emotions from underwhelming her.

Acting unaffected seems like a better option. “More like not seeing. Just being a friendly student.”

“Uh huh. So I’ve heard.” Pacifica mused, looking disinterested around herself with arms crossed. “Wanted to double check on your standards Potter. Not that that it should concern me who you want to screw around with..”

Brown eyebrows rose at her response, Dipper couldn’t really think of any reasons why the platinum blonde, of all people, would want to check up on her. Since first meeting her, the other was a snob who rose her nose around twins. Until the brighter twin managed to break down the barrier Northwest had set up. Nowadays, both Dipper and Pacifica merely tolerated each other due to mutual relationship. “Well not to screw.”

Rolling her eyes until she looked serious into Dipper’s eyes, Pacifica became tense. “From what I see, your swooning eyes and sighs is enough hint out the thoughts you are thinking.”

“I am not liking Bill or thinking any possible change of relationship with him.” Dipper sputtered defensively. In her thoughts, she imagined that if she was a cat, her hackles would raise with fur at end. 

Pacifica observed her, hand back on her hip until she reacted with eyes widening. “You’re really in denial.” Puff of air came out before she said, “Well keep denying those feelings. Dating Cipher is like signing up a contract for unneeded drama. You’re a good girl, you should find someone in your category, Dippy.”

That sounded insulting. Before she could think of a nice burn, the young Northwest girl turned around and walked toward her group of friends. Leaving Dipper red-faced and agitated. In my category?!

I wasn’t thinking of anything from being with him, she thought to herself. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she thought of what Pacifica said to her. If there was one thing she agreed, Cipher was unneeded drama, even just by knowing him. She wasn’t dumb, she knows by now that Bill maybe had a steak into breaking hearts. Although she don’t know why, there was a reason why Pacifica wouldn’t have told her if there wasn’t something serious going on with him. Maybe because of Pyronica? From what she seen and little communication, Bill seem straight, a little strange but that was it. In this part of her life, she was sure she didn’t need to be with anyone. As much as Mabel been in relationships, she didn’t want to feel the heartache she had witness the cruelty of love.

Sighing loudly, she resumed her walk toward her library. Hopefully this would be enough to distract her from these thoughts. Also feeling dreadful about this upcoming situation the seem to set around a certain blonde. 

Few hours later

Groaning in frustration at the lack of focus in the lesson that was suppose to be helping the blonde, she glanced apologetically at him, “Sorry, theres some things in my mind.”

Hands holding a clipboard that held his essay, he glanced at her. Eyebrows also furrowed in concentration he muttered, “Second to me as well.”

This is embarrassing.They had been together for almost three hours and the atmosphere was starting to feel awkward with her making short comments. Cipher had been waiting for her in the library wearing a yellow shirt topped with a white button up shirt. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he held up a calculus book. The one thing that surprised her was that he was wearing glasses. Thin rimmed. That had a good l- anyways, she sat down and he’d given her the assignment with problems solved. No mistake either.

She had looked up at him and bluntly said, “You didn’t need me.”

He grinned widely and laid back with his arms crossed, “I guess you can help me with my other works.”

Now here they sat. She was doing her own work on her side of the table, paper scattered with her scribbles neatly organized. APA writing format became easy after awhile. Kind of. Although at the moment, Bill had a English class that became a project, due in another month and half. Gosh, she was not ready for that class. Volunteering to help him research on the secrets and codes of the old world history that covered Egyptian, religion, culture and other things. 

That sounds almost overwhelming. But it sounded like a fun thing to do, since she had some interest in that field. So they passed the paper back and forth to review what the other had written down. She had to go back and forth advising his and doing her own work. Which was her history about the place she currently was in, Gravity Falls. It was a minor small class, she didn’t have to take it but she thought it could boost her GPA. Lucky for her, the guy in front of her had been in this town long enough to help her aid these answers. 

“There are these annoying creatures that hide in plain sight away from human eyes that live in these part of the forest.” Bill circled a map that had another area of trees with a red marker. “Gnomes. Little shits they are when they go against someone who is alone.”

Noting the area of forest was right by where her Great Uncles lived, she remembered distinctively seeing small shadows moving about in the woods when she would walked through. And small pebbles of stones hitting the back of backpack. “Little shits indeed.”

Chuckling, Bill’s eyes flittered toward her. The amber in his eyes lighting up in amusement. “Glad to see that you’re adapting to the weirdness” He raised two fingers in the air quoting the word, “that is Gravity Falls”

Lightly chuckling at that assumption of her living there for a little while, she replied, “The nymphs can be too if you tread onto their bath time.”

“The multiple headed bear can be deceiving until they’re outwitted and have little pride.” He snickered, “You seem to know about the strangeness here. How long have you been living here?” He quired, a small smirk developing.

I think I don’t want to answer that. “Erm, how long have you been living here?”

“Question for a question, is that how it’s going to be with you?” He said leaning back onto the desk chair from the table, staring at her. She was starting to slightly get used to not having to advert her eyes away from his stare.

Shrugging, she looked down at her unfinished work. “I don’t like to give anything away about my life. But if you answer my question, then I’ll answer yours.”

Twirling the mechanical pencil with his fingers, he seemed to ponder what she said before answering. “Sure~ but since I asked first, you answer first.”

Oh yeah. “Fine. I come and go back to here from where I live every two months a year. Now, you answer mine.”

“Been here since the day I was born.” Cooly said, he flipped another page on his book as he read up the content it held. “So you’ve been coming here two months a year. Relatives here?”

Nodding, she highlighted a resource to use a reference for the bottom area of her APA essay. “Summer employment with no discount to it.” That was just how Grunkle Stan worked. He had a talk with her parents about letting them have experience work at a young age to show how expected work was, especially in the buisness that her Grunkle Stan runs. But she and Mabel knew the way he ran things wasn’t how their parents had thought it worked as. He was a con man! 

Humming, he crossed a line across a sentence on his paper. “Ha, that sure sounds like it sucks. Since you’re probably going to ask, I only have my parents. No wittle brother or sister. Never worked either.”

“That sounds nice to be the only child.” She was sure she wouldn’t know how things would be if she didn’t have a twin.

“I always used to wonder how it is having one though. Like how they would look and act like.” He looked up toward the ceiling. “Your sister is quite the chatterbox, unlike you.”

Nodding she glanced at him. Speculating that he may have seen Mabel elsewhere talking a bunch as usual. His eyes lit as he recalled something, “Shootingstar is quite the chipper that chipped off a rainbow, I walked past her trying to have two girls drink something pink and glittery.”

“Shootingstar?” She had remembered that Mabel had cut and sewn a star tailed with rainbows on a pink sweater before, but that was a few weeks ago. Before she even met Bill. “Have you seen my sister before?”

“Maybe so, didn’t know she had a sister who liked to stay cooped up.” He smirked at her, she noticed he had a small canine peeking out. “Didn’t even recognized her at the club either.”

Oh gosh. She recalled that night where Mabel got out of hand and had a hangover the next morning. “That does sound like Mabel. That pink and glittery drink you saw, she calls it her ‘Mabel Juice’. She made it up when she was younger.”

Cringing, he asked. “What it is made of?”

“Kool-aid, sugar, sometimes liquor, sometimes some energy drink. Always have glitter, its edible though. To be honest, its a kickstart.” Chuckling at the memory when she drank some to please her and was hyped up on the sugar rush.

“Would it outbeat coffee?” 

“Yup.”

He stared at his paper after a moment of erasing something. “Maybe she should let me try some. Seeing as I won’t choke on it.”

“You’re lucky, you passed her phased where she had plastic dinosaur toys with it.” That was when she learned how to perform CPR after Grunkle Stan got a small dino lodged in his throat, with Mabel blissfully unaware of what was going on.

“Yeesh, she aimed to kill.” He laughed which made her give a small smile. Oh Mabel.

Several minutes passed by until Bill’s phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up and his face fell. Sighing, he started to gather his papers together. “I am summoned to the GF.”

Also glancing at the clock on the wall right by the door in the library they were in, it was getting close to 9, so the place should be closing soon. Dipper thought of how Mabel was going to get off of work soon. Maybe she can cook something before she gets back. “I got to get back anyways.”

They both stood up as they started to put their binders and laptops away into their backpacks. Nobody was in the library save for the old librarian who was starting to snooze off at her desk. They both walked out; the night breeze going through the air and the milkyway was showing. “Beautiful night.” Bill commented.

“It is. Look theres the Big and Little Dipper.” She pointed at the stars that shown brighter than the other stars, making a connection.

Bill hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know about the stars?” 

“Yeah, I read and studied the stars when I was in Middle School.” 

WInking, Bill turned and started to walk alongside the building. “A gentleman such as I like a girl who knows about stars. Gotta scram now before the dingdong of a girlfriend Ronnie comes about annnnd decides to beat you up.” 

Grinning at her one more time right before he turned around the corner and disappeared from her sight. Dipper blinked at him and said, “Goodnight.”

She turned down to walk down that path that led her back to her apartment. Mulling over her time with Bill and the work they completed. The assignments that was due in a few days were done, same for Bill as well. Then Pacifica came into mind with the talk about Bill being in a relationship. Eyerolling at the thought she, Pacifica thought she would make a move on the blond. 

Once inside her apartment room, she noticed that Mabel hadn’t got off yet. The room was dark so she walked toward the lamp to turn it it on. She wasn’t sure what food to make, or if Mabel was even hungry. Usually she eats out. So she went to the fridge and grabbed out tofu. 

Laying down her bed, she thought about the things that are going on her life. Financial issues were not a big deal but it was something to worry about with the way Mabel was on a spending spree with buying sweets from deli bakeries. Especially from the same place she worked at, which gets taken out of her paycheck.

Yawning, her body was starting to feel exhausted. Brain was starting to feel fried. Drowsiness was coming in so she slipped her eyes close. A minutes later, light snores sounded through the air.

Ten minutes later, the door knob turned and another brunette walked into the room, letting out a relieved sigh as she shrugged her shoes off. Noticing the lamp was on, she lightly called, “Dipper?”

Walking to where the bed was, her tired eyes lowered with a small smile as she saw her sleeping twin on the messy bed. Grabbing the blanket from the chair and went back to where Dipper's bed was, she draped it over her. “Nighty-night Dipper.”

Eyeing the tofu that was beside her sister, she picked it up and started eating it. Walking back to where her desk was, she grabbed her binder out of her binder. “Welp, me needs some famous Mabel Juice to finish this assignment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, thanks for being patient. Life had made me unwilling to do anything. But I've been meaning to update a chapter and type it whenever I can. I'm writing another story that I'm trying to make into a one-shot, it's going to be a long story. Who don't like a good long story? I know I do. But its in this fandom! More to read for you as I'm hoping theres more for me to read too, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, this is my first work. Hoped you enjoyed it, and hoping that I may update soon. Give or take, a week. ;)


End file.
